


Сошла с ума

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, POV Second Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Раз. Два. После пяти.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Сошла с ума

Всё начинается нежно:

Чужие губы такие нежные под настойчивыми, ищущими губами, раскрываются так неуверенно, так сладко; она такая мягкая, такая ласковая, и хочется провести рукой по шелковой коже бедра, не оставляя следов, самыми кончиками пальцев, чтобы услышать тихий вздох. Не закрывать глаза — ни в коем случае: следить за реакцией, ловить губами выдохи, тебе хорошо, когда ей хорошо, и этого достаточно.

Всё продолжается больно:

— А чего ты ожидала? — смотрит в упор зелеными глазами без слёз. — Что это навсегда?

Вымолить последний раз, сжимать тонкие запястья так, чтобы до синяков, кусать тонкие губы и знать, что ей это нравится.

Выключается свет, ты куда-то летишь, эхом — стон, её ли, твой ли, ваш общий, быть может, не так уж важно, убрать прядь темных волос с ее щеки, понять, что ты сошла с ума, тебе нужна только она и никого не нужно кроме.

К сожалению, она считает иначе.

Всё заканчивается так:

Ты встретишь её однажды в Министерстве, куда заглянешь случайно, она будет уставшей, потухшие глаза, и она признается шёпотом, что этот брак был ошибкой, и ей так жаль, и взглянет с надеждой.

И ты не сможешь устоять, как не могла никогда.

— Увидимся сегодня?… — и отсчитывать секунды до «пожалуйста, только бы да».

Раз.

Два.

— После пяти.

«Мама, папа — прости. Я сошла с ума». Признать — про себя. Улыбнуться — ей. И получить робкую улыбку в ответ.


End file.
